bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mangetsu20/Mangetsu Reviews: The Hueco Mundo Arc Part V
Welcome to the Bleach Arc Hub The Hueco Mundo Arc Review - Part V Mangetsu Review Mug Shot.jpg Hey guys. Glad to be back! Just wanted to let you know that the main reason I was withholding on making this next part, is that there isn't much dialogue as there is just sheer action. I managed to get to the end of one of the main conflicts, happens to be Ichigo's (Surprise Surprise!). Hopefully we can tackle the other baddies with our other protagonists. Getting to Buisness Pic.jpg With that said, let's get to business! Privaron Espada.jpg So last where we left off was the dramatic reveal that our band of heroes are fighting a group known as the P''rivaron Espada'' (Fallen Blades, translation to English). These guys, at one point or another, were known as the original Espada, being ousted by a good majority of Hogyoku-enhanced Hollows. Anyone who's been labeled a Privaron is basically a demoted nobody, having to find a way to earn their way back to get into Aizen's good graces. That, in essence, is the goal of setting up the Privaron Espada in the multi-faceted corridors. So, can Ichigo take these suckers on with Shikai? Ax Kick BOOM!.jpg Either Mr. El Torro is packing one too many tacos, or that's one Helluva Ax Kick! This fight was an interesting one, and I have to give Kubo credit to summing up the strength of these Ex-Espadas. They aren't pushovers, for sure. Dordoni doesn't even reach for his sword and is literally kicking Ichigo's ass so hard, that he's blown through another room. Ichigo's criticized by his opponent for having no coordination and being unbalanced when fighting him. Bankai Addiction.jpg Thus, begins the Bankai Addiction throughout the rest of this Arc After planting his butt into the wall, he basically tells him the only way to beat him is to use Bankai. Ichigo refuses out of principle to reserve energy to fight the REAL Espada. Considering the Privaron Espadas are just considered wash-ups in comparison to the ones in power, Ichigo was determined to beat him just using Shikai. However, things go south to Soul Mexico when Dordoni releases his sword seal... How does Ichigo take it? Pwned.jpg Yup, sounds about right Through a cyclone of immense spiraling power, Dordoni's form is finally revealed. Its...Its...! Twister Power.jpg This Situation has certainly -puts on shades- Spiraled out of Control! So at this point, Ichigo's butt is kicked even more thoroughly. Valiant effort on spamming GT to give himself an upperhand is made, but there is the slight fact that HE'S IN HIS RELEASED FORM. The guy was barely handling his base form (pardon my DBZ rhetoric), so what makes him think that he can do any damage without using Bankai?! At this point, this is going beyond the realms of common sense for him... His stubborn nature is leading him to the worst ass-kicking I've seen since Grimmjow pwned him with his bare hands. Cue Manic Laugher.jpg -cue Manic Laughter here- After awhile, Dordoni prepares to finish him off, the Hollow way... Imma Firin Ma Lazor!.jpg IMMA FIRING MY LAZ-BLAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Is this it?! Could this be the end of our hero, Ichigo Kurosaki?! Will the Karakuraizer come in and save the day for a change?! ...the Hell's a Karakuraizer?! The Horror!.jpg ...you know...this makes Saiya-Man look dignified for some reason... -shivers- Ugh, the horror! Where was I? Oh, yes! THE PLOT! I ate your laz-BLAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!.jpg I ate your laz-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Nel not only STOPS the Cero sent by Dordoni, but also EATS IT! Not since the time in Dragon Ball where Popo devoures a Kamehameha has such awesome just been reigned into Shounen Manga! Nel, even as a child, has proved her meddle -3- Which begs the question... Now, I've seen Ichigo saved by Rukia twice, by Yoruichi twice, and at least three times by Kisuke Urahara. Now, let's add the fact he's been saved by a little girl Arrancar. This probably won't be the last time either, from the sign of things to come... However, that save is short-lived, as Nel gets hit by a succession of Balas, as a less-than-pleased Dordoni comes out of the smoke of the Cero explosion. Dear gosh, what happened to your face!.jpg Dear Gosh, what happened to your face?! It looks like Nel is about to receive ZE BOOT from Dordoni, when suddenly... Enter the Hero in Black.jpg Took ya long enough! Not only does he manage to grab Nel, deflected the blast sent towards Nel, he even managed an attack on his Spainard-Ass! Da fuq!.jpg Dordoni: DA FUQ?! Soon after, however, Ichigo admits something... I'm a Dumbass.jpg Ichigo: I'm a Dumbass While Dordoni thought reserving power to strategically use it against the bono fide Espada was a worthwhile aspiration, despite it not paying off. Ichigo says he didn't want to go as far as put other people in danger, making Dordoni believe that he's too soft-hearted to win. When their two powers collide, it seems Ichigo has the upperhand, despite carrying Nel with one arm. Dordoni is impressed, saying that Ichigo has incredible power. This is expressed when Ichigo effortlessly batters away a couple of the sparrow-headed twisters with the flat of his blade, tearing them apart soon afterwards. However, Dordoni knows of Ichigo's Hollowfied powers, and wishes to witness them so he could fight at his own full power against him. A Matter of Pride.jpg Giving someone else the chance to power up out of a matter of Pride? Hmmm, that reminds me of a certain flame-haired Prince... Ichigo, knowing how limited of time he has with his Pimp Mask, declines once more. However, Dordoni crosses the line when he specifically targets Nel, causing Ichigo to be enraged. Dordoni however, responds that it may shame him, but to not fight his enemy at full power, pales all of his other shameful acts he may commit in comparison. So Ichigo sets Nel down and tells her to step back, promising her that no Spirit Energy of what will come will get past him. Then, he dons da mask... Monster's out of the Closet.jpg ITS RAPING TIME!!!!! Dordoni begins to laugh, thinking this is the start of a grandiose battle. A sure Epic conflict that would surely get him into good graces with Aizen again! Nada.jpg NOPE! Basically, Ichigo tells Dordoni what we all pretty much know already. No Competition.jpg No competition, bro However, just like Ichigo's battle with Ikkaku, he couldn't help but try to mend his wounds. Despite how violent Ichigo is, he's still a pacifist at heart, not wanting to spill blood and end lives where he could. So, how does he heal Dordoni, you may ask? By having Nel slobber all over him, by massaging her...her... Oh Nel.jpg Seriously, what ARE you being TAUGHT, Nel?! After that disturbing bit of dialogue, we get a bit of inside knowledge that Dordoni never could see the gap of power between himself and Ichigo. He was never careless, nor was he overconfident. He just didn't know how powerful he was when he engaged him. However, his lust for battle has hardly been whetted, showing by drawing his sword and going in for a last ditch effort to take him down. Coup de Grace.jpg That ended about as well as I thought it would However, we get a bit of good advice from Dordoni as Ichigo leaves. This fight basically revealed the fact that he can't be merciful to his enemies anymore. Considering that the real Espada wouldn't hesitate in killing him and crippling him. Become a Demon.jpg Kick their Asses! However, Dordoni doesn't get to die with the dignity he wanted... Enter the Executioners.jpg Enter, the Executors Under orders from an unknown higher-up, the Exequias, a squad of skull-clad Arrancar are ordered to execute the wounded losers of each battle. Whether its the Privaron Espada or the Intruders didn't matter, as they rush to execute Dordoni without much flare, as its done mostly offscreen. Ichigo's won his battle, but there are many to come. What of Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia's battles? Find out on the next Hueco Mundo Arc Review! Please leave your comments and thoughts below ;) Category:Blog posts